


Prompt Fills 2017

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: Asked for some prompts, here they are.





	1. Fish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obfuscatress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obfuscatress/gifts), [Castillon02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/gifts).



> obfuscatress said: Bond shows up at the office three hours late, battered, bruised, and carrying a plastic bag with a goldfish in it.

The door opened and Q snapped his head up. Q raised an eyebrow. “James? What the hell…?”

In front of him was the agent, battered, bloodied, and bruised. Despite all of that, James had the biggest smile on his dirtied face. James stood in front of Q’s desk and gently set a plastic bag in front of him. Q raised an eyebrow.

“You’re three hours late for dinner,” Q stated bitterly.

“Set in the aquarium before you open the bag,” James ignored Q’s statement. “So he’ll be used to the water.”

“I know how to take care of fish,” Q snapped him and took up the bag from the desk. Q stared at the fish and let out an audible gasp. “Where did you get it?”

“At the mansion before it exploded,” James answered while Q moved and placed the plastic bag in the large aquarium in his office. The large tank was off to the side of Q’s office, with bright colored pebbles and gaudy decorations. Some of the other fish moved up to the bag in interest. Q smiled while the red fish inside of the bag swam around curiously. “How did you get it past customs?”

“With difficulty,” James answered. _And bribery_.

“It’s beautiful,” Q said and continued to watch the fish. “Do you know how expensive this fish is?”

“I know,” James said before he collapsed into one of Q’s chairs. He let out a hiss and tried to get comfortable. “The dragon fish.”

“Aren’t Asian arowanas illegal in the UK?”

James closed his eyes, leaned his head back, his body exhausted and tired. “I don’t know, you’re part of MI6, I’m sure no one will care.”

Q hummed in agreement and sat in his own chair. “Do you want to go get dinner now?”

“Yes,” James said and opened his eyes. “I’m sorry I was late.”

“It’s all right,” Q said and looked back to the fish. “It’s a beautiful anniversary gift.”


	2. Hockey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> castillon02 said: James and Felix on the kiss cam (or whatever it’s called) at an American sporting event

“Why did you drag me to this?” James asked while Felix held onto his hand tightly. Felix was wearing a bright red jersey with the number 30 on the back. Outside of the area, they passed by many pubs but they went to a large colorful building instead. James let out a breath, the cold getting to him. James was surrounded by other people wearing either red or white jerseys.

“It’s one of the rare times were I can see my boys play against the Caps when I’m actually here,” Felix answered and smiled at him. Felix kept a strong grip on James’s hand. “Come on, you’ll like it, I promise.”

They were in one of the business suite booths in the hockey arena. James let out a breath and wondered if the area was warmer than it was outside; he couldn’t tell the difference. From there, they had heated cushioned seats and catering from the restaurants in the area. James looked around, suddenly feeling out of place by not wearing any hockey gear. James sat down with a plate of food and beer while he waited for Felix. Felix came back just a few minutes later and smiled.

“So, how did you get into hockey?” James asked as he ate his nachos.

“My dad took me here about twenty years ago,” Felix answered and sucked the cheese off of his own fingers. “Devils/Caps. We were right behind the Devils goalie; Martin Brodeur. Devils won and Marty became my favorite player. Been a fan ever since.”

“I didn’t think you’d be into hockey. Figured more of a football kinda guy.”

“Giants. I’m from Jersey, James,” Felix smiled and kissed his cheek. “Now, I just gotta get you into some American sports. _Real_ sports.”

“Excuse you,” James feigned offense while the game started. “Footy is a good damn sport, thank you.”

“Yeah, but you like Liverpool…”

Just then Felix looked up to see that they were on the jumbotron. Felix shook his head and nudged James. James looked at him confused and Felix kissed him quickly. James was tensed but then relaxed; the stadium roared happily. Felix pulled back and James felt his cheeks were a bit hot. Felix drank his beer.

“What was that?” Felix teased.

“I like hockey,” James answered and kissed him again.


End file.
